Blog użytkownika:Mr.Gerwant/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział III "Przesłuchanie"
Witajcie. Na początku chciałbym przeprosić was, że rozdział pojawia się dopiero teraz, ale sami wiecie brak czasu, szkoła i w ogóle. Dodatkowo od początku rozdział ten był bardzo istotny w kontekście całej historii, a podczas pisania cały czas coś mi nie pasowało i ciągle musiałem wprowadzać mniejsze lub większe zmiany. Jednak w końcu sie udało więc zapraszam do lektury. Stęchłe powietrze, pajęczyny i wszechobecny kurz. Właśnie tak wyglądała cela przesłuchań. Nikt nie korzystał z tego pomieszczenia od kilkudziesięciu lat. Jedynie szczury zadomowiły się tutaj na stałe. Strażnicy posadzili Hansa na krześle, a jego ręce i nogi zakuli w kajdany. - Dziękuje, możecie odejść – powiedziała do strażników – Przekażcie, że się spóźnię i proszę aby nie czekano na mnie z ceremonią. - Tak jest Wasza Wysokość. Oddali królowej klucze i wyszli zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Jak śmiałeś tu wracać? – spytała Hansa – I jak w ogóle uciekłeś z więzienia? - Musiałem wrócić, a jak to mówią dla chcącego nic trudnego. - W to nie wątpię. Nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić, zemsta była zbyt kusząca. Jednak, jak widzisz teraz też przegrałeś. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego miałabym cię teraz nie zabić? - Nie można przegrać, jeśli nie chciało się wygrać. - Mów po ludzku. - Nie wróciłem tu by cię zabić. Wróciłem by was ostrzec. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci uwierzę, po tym co zrobiłeś. - Mam chyba prawo do ostatniego życzenia zanim mnie zabijesz. Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj, później zrobisz co zechcesz. Elsa usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Hansa. Ktoś kto nie znał Hansa z pewnością by mu uwierzył. We wszystkim co mówił był przekonujący i opanowany. Lecz ci co go znali wiedzieli, że potrafi manipulować ludźmi jak mało kto. Jednak koniec końców nawet on miał prawo do ostatniego życzenia. - Zamieniam się w słuch. Tylko streszczaj się mam zamiar zdążyć na ślub. - A więc tak. Niecały miesiąc temu byłem jeszcze w więzieniu w Nasturii. Nie wiedziałem jednak, że wkrótce miało się to zmienić. . Narodowe Więzienie Królestwa Nasturri było jednym z największych więzień w okolicznych królestwach i największym w kraju. Znajdowało się w nim około 10 tysięcy więźniów, z czego większość miało wyroki dożywotnie lub czekała na egzekucje. Hans leżał na swojej pryczy próbując zasnąć. Nagle usłyszał grzmot i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że potem cała ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Później kraty we wszystkich celach wyleciały ze ścian. Kolejna seria wybuchów. Wybiegł za tłumem z bloku więziennego. Bez żadnych przeszkód dotarli na dziedziniec, jakby tego dnia wszyscy strażnicy wzięli sobie wolne. Szybko przekonali się, że tak nie było. Na nieszczęście dla strażników. Setki ciał w mundurach leżały we krwi na brukowanym dziedzińcu. Ten widok wywołał aplauz wśród tłumu więźniów. Wtedy z przeciwległego bloku wyszedł kolejny tłum więźniów prowadzony przez kilkunasto osobową grupę, którzy ewidentnie więźniami nie byli. Po ich wyglądzie można było się domyślić, że to oni są sprawcami tego zamieszania. Wszyscy mieli na sobie ciężkie metalowe zbroje, a w rękach trzymali bojowe kusze, łuki, miecze i topory. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem jednego, wysokiego mężczyzny, około czterdziestki, o długich kruczoczarnych włosach który stał na ich czele. Ten ubrany był w lekką skórzaną zbroję i płaszcz z kapturem, a w lewej ręce trzymał krótki miecz, najprawdopodobniej odebrany jednemu ze strażników. Stanął na środku dziedzińca i zwrócił się do więźniów. - Dobry wieczór panowie. I panie. Jesteście wolni! Znów aplauz tłumu. - Jednakże jako, że was uwolniliśmy jesteście mi winni przysługę. Tym razem tłum nie uznał za stosowne krzyczeć i wiwatować. - Dam wam drugą szansę. – mówił powoli, spokojnie, aż nienaturalnie – Chciałbym wam przedstawić Kapitana Jørgena, który nie był dla nas zbyt miły. Dlaczego? Przecież, gość w dom, Bóg w dom, bycie uprzejmym dla swoich gości to podstawa dobrego wychowania. - Daruj sobie to przedstawienie! – wrzasnął do niego mężczyzna, którego przed nim postawiono. - Przedstawienie? – mężczyzna pochylił się do klęczącego kapitana – Nie, nie, nie, otóż widzi pan panie Jørgen daję panu drugą szansę. Czy zechcę nas pan ugościć jak należy? Mężczyzna napluł mu prosto w twarz i ani na chwilę nie opuścił wzroku. - Właśnie stracił pan swoją szansę panie Jørgen. – jego głos był nadal spokojny, jednak dało się w nim słyszeć ledwie wyczuwalny gniew. Wytarł twarz po czym wbił wzrok w strażnika. Kapitan złapał się za głowę, zaczął krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy, a chwilę później stanął w płomieniach. Nie minęła minuta, a został po nim tylko popiół Mężczyzna chwycił garść popiołu, następnie zaczął się nią bawić przesypując z ręki do ręki jak dziecko bawiące się piaskiem w piaskownicy. Wyglądał na zafascynowanego wykonywaną czynnością. - To jak będzie? – zwrócił się ponownie swoim spokojnym głosem do tłumu więźniów. Żadnych obiekcji. Aprobata i głośny aplauz tłumu. - Dziś podbiliśmy więzienie - kontynuował – a za miesiąc przejmiemy władzę w Arendelle! Kolejny, jeszcze głośniejszy aplauz tłumu. . - Wtedy właśnie dowiedziałem się, że planuje was zaatakować. - A dlaczego, chcę to zrobić można wiedzieć? – Elsa nadal nie do końca wierzyła w to co mówił Hans. - Nie powiedział mi gdy z nim rozmawiałem, ale ponoć twierdzi, że ma prawo do tronu, nawet większe niż ty. - Czekaj, czekaj, rozmawiałeś z nim? Chyba nie każdy mógł z nim ot tak porozmawiać. - Otóż widzisz nie byłem dla niego byle kim. W jakiś sposób dowiedział się za co siedziałem i kazał mnie do siebie przyprowadzić. Byłem dla niego źródłem informacji, a z czasem zyskałem jego zaufanie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. - Mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałeś mu nic ważnego? – spytała Elsa - Musiałem powiedzieć mu wszystko co wiedziałem, żeby dotrzeć tutaj i was ostrzec. Dzięki temu też, udałem się razem z nim, do Arendelle dwa tygodnie wcześniej. - Więc dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie ostrzec dopiero dzisiaj? - Bo musiałem coś dla niego zrobić. – powiedział wymijająco Hans. - Co dokładnie? – naciskała Elsa. - Konkretnie chodziło o zamach na was. - To on kazał ci mnie zastrzelić? - Nie, zamach który mi zlecił miał wyglądać na wypadek. . Hans siedział w górach obserwując z daleka postacie świętujące w dolinie. Było już grubo po północy. Na gwieździstym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Postanowił się chwilę zdrzemnąć, jednak wtedy zauważył zbliżającą się grupkę osób, której oczekiwał już od jakiejś godziny. Byli to jedni z więźniów którzy przybyli tydzień po nim i ich przywódcy do Arendelle. Każdy z nich był potężnie zbudowany. Takich osób właśnie potrzebował. - Mieliście tu być godzinę temu – zrugał ich Hans. - Co się pan tak gorączkujesz. – powiedział jeden z nich, z krzaczastą brodą i wyjątkowo paskudną twarzą – Przecie ślub jeszcze trwa. - Punktualność przy takich zadaniach to podstawa. Sekunda może zaważyć na jego powodzeniu, a wy się spóźniacie godzinę! - Dobra już dobra. Przepraszamy waćpana za spóźnienie. – ukłonił się nisko po czym dodał – Więcej się to nie powtórzy. - Mam nadzieję. Wszystko przygotowane? – spytał Hans. - Czekamy tylko na wasz znak. - Dobrze. Zaczniemy zaraz jak odjadą. Gdy zaczynało świtać grupka ludzi zbierała się do wyjazdu. Wtedy Hans powiedział najemnikom, żeby się przygotowali i gdy da im znak zepchnęli głaz z góry. Obserwował przez lunetę ludzi i jednego bałwana siedzących w powozie. '' '' Odwróćcie się ktokolwiek. No nie, ktokolwiek tylko nie ten bałwan. Nie ma czasu. - Już! – to był znak na który czekali. Obserwował jak głaz stacza się z zawrotną prędkością, a potem wjeżdża na wielką lodową skocznię, przelatuje nad powozem i spada w przepaść. . - Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, wiedz, że musiałem cały czas pracować na jego zaufanie – rzekł błagalnym tonem Hans. - Prawie nas zabiłeś! I mam być spokojna? – zdenerwowanie w głosie Elsy rosło z każdym słowem, jednocześnie zaczynała coraz bardziej wierzyć w to co mówił. - Wierzyłem, że wam się uda i nie pomyliłem się – zauważył Hans – I proszę, uspokój się, bo zaczyna się robi się tu coraz zimniej, a miałaś mnie wysłuchać do końca, zanim zdecydujesz co ze mną zrobić. – powiedział Hans szczękając przy tym zębami. - Dobrze, mów dalej. - Tak więc jak się zapewne domyślasz mój zleceniodawca nie był zbyt zadowolony z wyników mojej pracy. Mimo, że początkowo nie dał tego po sobie poznać. . Hans wszedł do jednego z domów w dzielnicy portowej Arendelle. Przy kominku klęczał dobrze mu znany mężczyzna bawiący się pogrzebaczem w dogasającym ogniu. Usłyszał jakieś odgłosy dochodzące ze spiżarni. - Wybacz na chwilę – zwrócił się do niego, odłożył pogrzebacz i ruszył w kierunku drzwi zza których dochodziły te odgłosy. – Mówiłem, żebyś przestał się drzeć. – dało się słyszeć dźwięk łamanej kości, jęk bólu, po czym wszystkie odgłosy ustały. - Coś się stało? – spytał Hans. - Nic szczególnego nasi nowi goście są trochę nachalni i głośni, ale już się tym zająłem. – jego głos był nienaturalnie spokojny. - Można wiedzieć kim są? - Och to żadna tajemnica, zdaje mi się, że ich znasz. Otóż mamy przyjemność gościć samego Arcyksięcia i jego dwóch strażników. - Tak znam ich. Jednak przyszedłem tu w ważniejszej sprawie. - Wiem – mężczyzna wrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności – Doszły mnie już słuchy o twoich niepowodzeniach sprzed tygodnia. - Więc co mam teraz zrobić? - Nic. Teraz zajmę się tym osobiście. Jak zawsze z resztą. – jego głos wydał się Hansowi niebezpiecznie znajomy. Mężczyzna wstał po czym uderzył Hansa w twarz rozgrzanym pogrzebaczem. Ten upadł na podłogę, otrzymał jeszcze kilka kopniaków w brzuch po czym obudził się wraz z gośćmi w spiżarni. . - I tu właśnie mam pamiątkę po moim przyjacielu – wskazał na swoją bliznę na prawym policzku – To wszystko. Resztę już znasz. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Dlaczego do mnie strzelałeś skoro już cię nie potrzebował? - Myślę, że na to pytanie znasz już odpowiedź. - Nie strzelałeś do mnie. Strzelałeś do strażnika Szwądękaunta. – zauważyła Elsa. - To nie był jeden ze sługusów Arcyksięcia. – poprawił ją Hans. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że… - wiedziała o co mu chodzi, ale to było niemożliwe. - To była iluzja. Myślisz, że jak udało mu się zatuszować przejęcie więzienia? Potrafi więcej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, w tym także zmieniać swój wygląd. - O mój Boże Anna – Elsa wybiegła z celi zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. To tyle z mojej strony. Następny rozdział postaram się napisać najszybciej jak tylko dam radę. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania